


A Fire Within

by PixieGreaseMonkey94



Series: Out of the Ashes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Curses, Dean Is a Mother Hen, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Witches be tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieGreaseMonkey94/pseuds/PixieGreaseMonkey94
Summary: Charlie gets hit with a sex curse from a particularly pissed off witch, while on a hunt, the boys must do what they do best, take care of family. Sam steps up to take care of Charlie, In more ways than one.





	1. Chapter One: Family Always Has Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is in a separate chapter for those of you who dont want to read! Thanks in advance and Enjoy! :D  
> This was Beta-ed by My best friend Sherri so...Errors are my own but please be kind.

Charlie cursed inwardly as she grasped her side. The witch she was hunting liked to fling people around apparently. It didn't help that Charlie, fit the victim criteria more than she initially thought. This certain witch was quite the homophobe. Her victims were all of the homosexual variety. Which pissed charlie off more every time she thought about it. The victims had all been found completely submerged in water of some sort, but all severely dehydrated.

 

Charlie realized that maybe she should've had backup on this hunt, but it was a little late for that now. Charlie tried to push herself up but when her knee buckled under her, the sound that left her could barely be classified as a scream. Charlie's body crumpled to the ground, leaving her open to the witch. And as the witch stalked closer, charlie began to mentally kick herself. She was not some damsel in distress.

 

“Look what we have here. Yet another of your kind. You stumbled right into my trap.” The witch smirked at herself, examining her nails. With a soft sigh, the witch turned to look down at Charlie, who was just now tucking her hand beneath herself to grip the last weapon she had on her body. The knife slid from its sheath easily and Charlie tried to lay still, hoping that the witch would come to her.

 

“You see, you've got perfect timing, dear. I was just about to lay my curse on the young man in my basement, but I think you'll do just fine.” A smile that would turn even Lucifer's stomach, crept onto and settled into her features as she busied herself preparing the ingredients for the ritual. Charlie tried to inch herself away but soon found herself being held to the spot she lay. A few moments later, the witch came into her line of sight. It was now or never. Charlie pulled her arm against the grip of magic holding her tight. Nothing. No wiggle room at all. Then it began, the actual ritual. The chanting started low and in a language charlie couldn't quite place. The witch held a brass bowl into the air, stirring the ingredients every few words. Panic started to settle into Charlie's every nerve. She wasn't sure what kind of curse was about to put on her, but she knew she didn't want to end up dehydrated face down in a pool like the last victim. But she didn't really have a choice. The witch's chanting came to an end and then she turned to charlie, pouring the dusty contents over her body.

 

“Find a man willing to wed, within 24 hours take him to bed, or thirst will consume you and you'll lose your head.” The dust sparked and began to flame, though the fire held no heat, it seemed to sear the powder into her body. Finally Charlie was able to free her arm and shoved the dagger through the witch's heart.

 

“Peace out, witch.” Charlie stood and shook the remaining powder from her clothes, turning to reach for her bag. She needed to burn this witch now. 

 

Once the flames had died down, Charlie climbed into her car and began driving back in the direction of Lebanon, Kansas. The Winchesters had called her just before she entered the witch's lair, reporting that they were on their way home from a hunt in Oklahoma. All Charlie could think about was making back the bunker safely. And that was a good 8 hour drive with no stops.

 

About an hour into her drive, Charlie’s car suddenly starts to feel like an oven. Which was quite a feat, when there was no heat inside the car to combat the chilling air of late fall creeping in. Charlie popped a button on her shirt and began fanning herself with her hand, before giving up and rolling down her windows. This was going to be a long drive.

 

Around hour 4 or 5, charlie couldn't quite remember which, she had to stop off at a convenience store to buy herself a gallon of water and to fill up her gas tank. While waiting on the pump to finish, Charlie began to sip on her water. By the time the pump clicked off, the water was half empty. After a short debate with herself, charlie found herself at the counter paying for 2 more gallons of water. Finally, she was climbing back in her car and heading back out on the road.

 

As Charlie broached the Kansas state line, she was chugging water and stripping off her jacket. Her thoughts were cloudy and the only thing she could focus on was getting back to her boys, to her bunker, the only place that had felt like home in years. Charlie pushed the gas pedal further into the floorboard, the heat in her body seeming to spike even higher.

 

11 hours after that stupid ritual, charlie stopped her car outside of the bunker. Relief flooded her body for just a moment, before being swept away in another wave of heat. Charlie pushed her car door and heaved her heavy body from the beat up tin can. Grabbing her bag and her newest jug of water, charlie began her descent into the bunker, searching for her makeshift family.

 

As Charlie reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear the lighthearted banter coming from the library. She dropped her bag to the floor and drug herself towards the noisy brothers. Charlie was well aware of the state she was in. Sweaty, hair clumped against her forehead. Her jeans had long been traded for cotton shorts, her flannel shirt was hanging open barely attached to her body, only being held on by the roughness of her elbows. Her tank top clung to the sweat on her stomach and she was still clinging tightly to the jug of water. The look she received from the two men would've sent her into a fit of laughter if her body hadn't started begging her for more liquids. Charlie upended the container, the water was cold and felt like the breath of heaven against her tongue. Sam was the first to stand and come to her side. Worry seeping into those chiseled Winchester features.

 

“Charlie! What happened to you?” Sam pressed his hand to her side, knocking the breath from her as she remembered the toss she'd received from the witch. Her vision blurred as Sams fingers brushed against her bare skin.

 

“Sam,” she croaked out, throat still dry somehow. “She hit me. The witch put some kind of spell on me.” The words tumbled from her lips in broken whispers as her eyes slid closed, revelling in the fact that she was safe now. She was home. Her fingers clasped around Sam's forearm as the room began to spin. Dean was now on his feet, wrapping his arm around her waist. Dean began guiding her to the table and eased her into a chair. Sam disappeared somewhere behind her.

 

“Do you know what kind of spell she hit you with?” Dean asked her softly, his hands gently starting to remove the flannel shirt. Charlie took another chug of the water before turning to look dean square in the face.

 

“I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was a little busy trying to escape and kill that bitch.” Charlie's voice was near paper thin, but her sarcasm came through loud and clear.

 

“Did you pick anything out? Maybe we could figure out what kind of spell this is if we can narrow it down.” Deans voice didn't waver as he spoke. Charlie started to envy him. His fingers edged her tank top up, just as Sam walked back in the room, medical supplies tucked under his arm.

 

“Dean, she could be dying, now is not the time.” Dean snorted lightly and pushed himself back from the table.

 

“I wasn't trying to be handsy, Sammy. Just getting a better look at the wound. ‘Sides I know she don't play for this team.” A small smirk twisted on his mouth. Dean settled himself behind the laptop on the opposite side of the table, leaving Sam to fix her up. Sams hands were gentle, but that didn't stop the heat that seemed to sear her from the inside out. It felt as if the fire inside her was everywhere except where Sam's hands were.

 

“So, about that spell.” Charlie's brain started to function a little bit more and she focused on the sure hand that gripped her side tightly before removing itself completely. Charlie forced her eyes to meet Dean's.

 

“Um, she said something about a man being…” Charlie's thoughts paused as Sam pulled her right arm out of her tank top, smiling at her apologetically. A soft smile was all she could manage. “Being wed? And something about a thirst consuming me after 24 hours. The rest was in some foreign language, Icelandic, I believe.” Dean nodded and began typing away, silently.

 

Sam's needle skills were far more advanced than someone without a medical degree should be. The rip in her side was stitched together in no time and Sam began to bandage the wound as a shocked sound, that could only be classified as a squeak, drifted across the table.

 

“Everything okay, Dean?” Charlie's voice sounded more full than it had half an hour ago.

 

“You're sure those are the words you heard?” A nod from the redhead was his cue to continue. “Tell me if this is it. Find a man willing to wed, within 24 hours take him to bed, or thirst will consume you and you'll lose your head.”

 

“That's exactly it! Why? What does it mean?” Dean grimaced lightly.

 

“You have to find a man, obviously, that truly loves you, who's also willing to marry you, and…” Dean trailed off, making an awkward hand gesture. Charlie looked at Sam.

 

“You getting any of this? I'm afraid I haven't quite mastered Dean-speak.” A soft chuckle left Sam's lips as he nodded.

 

“Basically, you gotta sleep with a man you're tied to.” Sam pulled the laptop around to peer at dean's findings. “Says here that the curse calls for you to actually marry a man.” Dean scoffed and sat back in his chair. Sam going quiet as he read.

 

“But…” Charlie's words seemed to dry in her throat. “How are we going to find someone? No one is going to want to marry a lesbian that just needs a one and done kinda thing!” Charlie pulled her arm back through her tank top and settled back in her chair. Dean simply stared at her.

 

“How long ago was this curse put on you?” Charlie blinked away sweat that was threatening her vision, staring at dean.

 

“about 12 hours ago?” Sam's mouth fell open slightly.

 

“Why didn't you call?!” Sam's voice took Charlie by surprise. She could count on one hand the times Sam winchester had actually yelled at her. Charlie's eyes slid down to stare at the suddenly interesting flooring of the bunker. Just as she opened her mouth to explain her thought process at the time, another wave of heat hit her, leaving her struggling to reach her water jug. After gulping down the last of the jug, charlie stood and headed for her room, the two boys would obviously be no help to her now. It wasn't like either of them would marry her.


	2. Chapter Two: Wedding Bells...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives Charlie an offer she literally can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a "Shower" scene in this chapter... ;) Enjoy.

Just as Charlie shut the door behind herself she stripped off her tank top, the bandage around her ribs and her bra covering the important bits. A soft knock came against the door as she leaned against it, the steel cooling the heat in her body momentarily. With a small sigh, charlie pushed herself off the door and turned to face it. She really didn't want to deal with whichever moody winchester was on the other side of her door. But she knew that with the curse stuff, they'd probably break down the door without her answering. Charlie cracked the door open slightly, hiding behind it.

 

“Yes?” another croak. Charlie just wanted her voice back. 

 

“I brought water.” The voice was soft, caring, Sam. Charlie was glad it was him that followed her, not dean. Sam would at least have the decency to look her in the eyes in her state of undress. Charlie pulled the door open more, letting Sam slide himself into her room, a glass of water in his hand.

 

“Thanks.” Charlie accepted the glass of clear liquid and quickly drained it of its contents. A small, knowing smile was placed on Sam's lips. Charlie moved to sit on her bed, Sam followed close behind. As they sat down, Sam reached for her hand, holding it in his huge one. Charlie wondered if the beating in her heart was the effect of the spell or from the hero worship she'd managed to keep in check for years.

 

“I could do it, you know.” Sam's voice was low, but sure, unwavering. The heat in her hand had ceased to exist as he began to rub small circles on the back of it. Charlie took a few seconds to register the implication of his words.

 

“Wait. Like…” Charlie's higher brain function was long gone.

 

“Charlie, let me do this for you. I'm willing to marry you, and take you to my bed, if that's what it takes to save you. I'm not going to let you die over something like this.” His eyes were soft and Charlie felt herself melting into them, this curse was really starting to impair her judgement.

 

“Well, I'm not going to say no. I am kinda attached to living. But where are we going to find a priest this time of night, willing to marry us?” Charlie knew this was probably a bad idea, but what else could she do? Her head fell on Sam's shoulder, the heat leaving as her skin touched to his. A small sigh left her lips.

 

“Glad you're on board! We know a guy in town, I already made the call.” Dean was standing in the doorway, staring straight at the pair. “If you two lovebirds can put some decent clothes on long enough, priest said he could be in town in 20 minutes.” Charlie's eyes widened slightly. She was about to marry her best friend and sleep with him, all in the name of keeping her breathing. Sam nodded and smiled down at Charlie.

 

“Need help? You don't look too hot.” A scoff left her lips as Dean turned and made his way back to the library.

 

“Actually that's exactly what I am. Too hot. The only time it subsides is-” Charlie clamps a hand over her mouth and looks over at her desk.

 

“When I touch you, right?” Sam spoke quietly, in case Dean was still lurking around. A small nod was all Charlie could manage through her embarrassment. A chuckle left Sam's lips, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Just tell me when you need it, I'll be right here.” Sam released her to walk across the hall and grab a decent shirt and was poking his head back in just in time to see charlie holding up a little dress. It was short, looked like it would come about mid-thigh on her. It was lacey, in a crochet kind of way, and it was off white. Sam smiled slightly, leaning against the doorframe. 

 

“You should wear it. I mean, it is a wedding after all.” Charlie turned in shock to see him standing there in a white button up, jeans and a tie wrapped around his fingers. A small smile spread across her features, as she toyed with the fabric. Sam looked good. She wanted to as well.

 

“Would you help me with the buttons?” Her heart began beating rapidly against her chest as he nodded and walked toward her.

 

“Wanna help with my tie?” He chuckled out his sentence. His hands grabbing the dress from Charlie's hands. He motioned towards her shorts. “Those are gonna have to go.” A small huff of amusement, and Charlie pushed the shorts down her hips, letting them fall to the floor. Sam held the dress out for her to step into, letting her balance herself on his shoulders. Sam pulled the fabric up her body and helped her put her arms through the correct holes. Charlie spun around slowly, lifting her hair up and away from her neck. Just as Sam's fingers closed the third to last button, Dean came barreling back in the room.

 

“Come o- whoa! Save it for the honeymoon, lovebirds! Time to go.” Sam rolled his eyes and finished buttoning up Charlie's dress.

 

Half an hour later, and just over 13 hours after being cursed, Charlie stood face to face with Sam in a small parrish. The priest had run through his normal speech at a rate that sent Charlie's head spinning, and finally they got to the vows.

 

“Do you, Sam winchester, take Charlie Bradbury to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or poorer, In sickness and in health, So long as you both shall live?” Sam smiled at charlie, squeezing her hand lightly.

 

“I do.” His reply was soft, only loud enough for the priest and Charlie to hear.

 

“And do you, Charlie Bradbury, take Sam winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer, In sickness and in health, So long as you both shall live?” A breath charlie hadn't realized she'd been holding burst from her lungs. She was actually marrying a man, right now. A man she'd admired for a long time, and grown to love in her own way. This was going to be weird in the morning.

 

“I do.” another whisper, from her lips this time. The priest then smiled and blessed the marriage, releasing them to do as they please after receiving a payment from Dean.

 

Charlie's hand was still buried in Sam's, as dean approached the newlyweds.

 

“You guys can have the bunker to yourselves tonight. You know, curses to break and all that. I got a room just up the road.” With that, Dean turned to walk out of the church, tossing the keys to Baby over his shoulder. “pick me up when you're done.” Charlie could've swore that was a blush creeping up Sam's neck. As he lead her to the car.

 

The drive back to the bunker was long and quiet and Charlie really wanted was a good shower and sleep. So much sleep. Though she figures that sleep could wait a least, but definitely not the shower. As they pulled up to the bunker, charlie glanced at Sam. Was he shaking? Charlie wasn't allowed another second to observe her new husband, before another heat wave crashed into her body. This one was more intense than the others, charlie didn't know how much more of this she could take.

 

“Sam!” Sam had already gotten out of the car and was kneeling on the ground at her side. When had the door been opened? Charlie leaned her body into his as he wrapped his arms around her. One hand tucked under her knees, the other behind her head. A soft giggle left her lips as he pulled her from the car and into his arms.

 

“What's so funny?” Sam's face was right there, inches from her own. It was drawn tight with worry, and what she assumed was stress, because when we're the Winchesters not stressed?

 

“I just think it's funny that we're doing this. That you're actually going to carry me across the threshold of our home.” A smile was directed down at her.

 

“Huh, I guess I am!” Sam pushed the car door shut with his hip and began walking towards the bunker door.

 

“Can…”Charlie paused for a second. She was just about to ask her best friend, now husband, that was never gonna stop being weird, to help her take a shower. She could do this. She's a big girl. “I need a shower before we…” Charlie looked down at her dress as Sam opened the door as best her could. Charlie reached down and opened it for him.

 

“Thanks. And yeah, I could use one too. Do you…” It was Sam's turn to blush. Charlie thought she could save him some embarrassment.

 

“Could you help me? I don't think I can manage on my own. Plus, we'd be saving water, right?” A nod from the moose was all she received. They made their way to Charlie's room and Sam sat her on the bed.

 

“Do you want clothes?” Sam knew it was a stupid question as soon as it left his lips. Charlie smiled weakly. 

 

“Maybe just some panties. If I need something later, I'll just steal yours.” Sam laughed lightly and began to search for a suitable pair. Finally he pulled a plain purple pair out and held it up for charlie. Charlie nodded and waited as he disappeared into his room, coming back with a tshirt and boxers.

 

“Need me to carry you again?” Sam was holding out his arms, but charlie shook her head no. Still, she grabbed onto his arms and pulled herself up.

 

“Just don't let me fall, okay?” Sam nodded and they began to walk towards the bathroom. Charlie's head leaned against Sam's arm as the walked. Finally they reached the bathroom. Charlie pushed the door open and stepped inside, moving to allow space for Sam as well. Sam moved into the bathroom and set their stuff on the sink behind charlie.

 

Charlie watched as Sam began toying with the water temperature. When he stood he began to undo his tie, slipping the fabric from his neck. He set the tie on the counter and glanced at charlie. 

 

“Shit.” A blush covered his cheeks as he moved to her side, his fingers coming to undo her buttons. “I forgot I put you in this dress.” He laughs quietly to himself. Charlie pulled him in front of her, she could help too. She smiled up at him as they began to follow the descent of the buttons. After an eternity, Charlie's dress hit the floor, followed by Sam's dress shirt. Charlie closed her fingers around the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Sam slowly unwound the bandage that covered her ribs, thankful for the waterproof bandage he'd placed over it earlier. Once she could lower her arms, charlie made quick work of Sam's pants, letting them pool around his ankles. As she looked down, a giggle left her mouth. They still had their shoes on.

 

“something wrong?” Sam followed her line of sight and smiled himself. “Oh!” Sam pulled the converse from Charlie's feet and stripped away her socks before doing the same to himself. When he came back up here was still smiling. Charlie could get used to seeing that smile just for her.

 

Sam stood before her, boxers only, pulling her close to him. His warm hands slipped around her and began to undo the clasp of her bra. Since when had her body cooled down?

 

“Sam, if we don't hurry the water's gonna get cold.” Sam nodded and pulled back slightly, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. He had done this before, many times, but this time it sent a parade of butterflies through Charlie's belly. Her arms instinctively came up to cover her chest as her bra was pulled from her body. Charlie pushed herself back from Sam just enough to slide her panties down her legs. For some reason, charlie felt awkward, so she decided to bury her face in Sam's chest. Which was a bad idea. Just as she did so, he tugged his boxers down. A shriek left her body as she stared down at his body.

 

“Sorry. I didn't know you were going to-”

 

“THAT'S SUPPOSED TO FIT INSIDE OF ME?!” Sam laughed lightly and began to store her back softly.

 

“Don't worry about that right now. Let's just get clean and we'll take it from there.” Charlie accepted his suggestion and followed him into the shower. The water felt amazing against her skin. Sam made quick work of washing both of their hair. Charlie just let him, not really feeling like she had much choice in the matter. He let her wash her own body, and for that she was grateful. Soon she was cocooned in a towel and sitting on the lid of the toilet as Sam dressed himself. Charlie pulled her panties on as she sat waiting.


	3. Chapter Three: Breaking The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps Charlie break the curse, and lets a secret slip. Will Charlie catch onto it?

“My room, or yours?” Sam's voice was low.

 

“You're room is fine.” Charlie stood and grabbed his arm. The heat finally was settling in her body. Settling right between her legs. So this was what it was all leading up to. Charlie shut her eyes and breathed through her nose. “Sam.” Her tone was tight, thick with need she hadn't placed there. Sam nodded and lead her back down the hall to his room.

 

Charlie tried to calm her nerves but this was something she'd never done before. What if in all of this, she did it wrong and hurt Sam? She'd never forgive herself. A finger pressed against her forehead. Her eyes opened to find Sam in front of her smiling softly.

 

“hey, if you're not ready we can wait a little while.” Charlie shook her head, she knew the curse would only get worse from here on out. “Only if you're sure.” Sam was a godsend, really.

 

“Yeah, I'm sure.” Charlie sat down on his bed and inched towards the pillows. when she was satisfied, she looked up at Sam, giving him her best smile. “What are you waiting for?” Sam laughed and came around to lay next to her. He pulled her close to him, placing another kiss to her forehead.

 

“I promise I'll be gentle.” It was Charlie's turn to blush. Sam placed another kiss to her cheek, the heat between her legs growing about a hundred degrees. A small gasp left her lips as Sam slowly pulled the towel from her body, leaving her in just the purple fabric covering her lower body. Sam pulled his shirt over his head and shifted himself slightly over Charlie. Charlie let her hands move up his arms.

 

“Is this ok?” A laugh breathed out by charlie was the only sound after the two of them asked the same question. Both giving small nods to each other. Sam kissed her jaw lightly, his hands trailing gently down her sides. Charlie threaded her fingers through Sam's hair, tugging ever so lightly as he kissed behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed as he began to caress her left breast with one of his hands. A soft moan left Charlie's lips as Sam's thumbs brushed her nipples. Charlie slid her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him closer, parting her legs slightly. Sam's leg slipped between her legs and pressed against her core. Charlie's breath sped up as she rubbed against his thigh. Her thoughts were suddenly replaced with overwhelming need for Sam. However she was quite aware of the hard length of Sam's cock pressing against her hip.

 

“Sam.” Charlie's voice was starting to come back to her. She looked into Sam's eyes. “Ki..kiss me. Please?” Sam stared back at her for a moment before ducking his head and placing his lips to hers softly. Charlie felt like she was drowning in Sam. The kiss was perfect. Soft but demanding. He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip, before pulling away to grab something from his nightstand. Charlie took this opportunity to shed the thin fabric covering her core. When Sam returned to his spot he was holding a small foil package. At least he had the decency to protect them both.

 

Charlie slid her legs open a little more, looking at Sam as a blush covered her whole body.

 

“Wow, Charlie.” Sam sounded like someone had punched the air out of him as he looked down at her. She had the sudden urge to cover herself, hands covering her breasts, her legs crossing.

 

“Sorry I can't help it. I can just go.” Charlie started to sit up before Sam put his hand on her arm. A warm smile touched his lips.

 

“That wasn't a bad wow.” He placed a small kiss to her cheek and pulled her arms from her chest. “I'm just in awe of how beautiful you are.” Sam bit his lips as he looked down at her. He stooped his head to place soft kisses to each breast before moving lower. “You don't have to leave, ever. My bed is, from here on out, and always has been, open for you, Charlie. There's a reason I agreed to this.” Charlie was trying very hard to focus on his words, but the heat between her legs and the kisses he was trailing down her body weren't helping at all. Sam kissed the hollow of her hip, easing his hands to caress her thighs, pulling them open slightly. “If I do something you don't like, let me know, ok?” A nod was all Sam received from her.

 

Sam kissed her thigh just above her knee and slowly charlie felt the tension in her muscles ease as he kissed up her right thigh, then repeated the action on her left one. His breath ghosting over her core.

 

“Sam, please.” The heat was itching for her to be closer to Sam. Charlie pushed her hips up slightly. Sam smiled against her skin, he wrapped his hands around her hips, holding her down to the bed. He placed a kiss against her folds. A moan left her lips as Sam's tongue delved into her core. Charlie's hands gripped Sam's hair, tugging lightly as the heat started to ebb back as she received attention from Sam. Sam's hand drifted down between her legs and his thumb brushed against her bundle of nerves. Charlie's hips surged forwards.

 

“God, yes, Sam!” Charlie moaned and widened her legs, allowing Sam more room to do as he pleased. His fingers teased at her entrance as his tongue moved to suck on her bundle of nerves. Sam thrust a finger inside her core, his tongue licking up her folds. A moment later he added a second finger, and Charlie let out a cry of pleasure. His fingers were longer than she'd expected, and he obviously knew what he was doing with them. A moan dripped from his lips as he added a third finger, watching as her walls clenched around them.

 

“Damn, Charlie. You're so sexy.” Charlie doubted she was supposed to hear that as it was barely a whisper, but all of her senses were cleared up while he was touching her. Charlie couldn't take it anymore. She tugged Sam's face away from its spot between her legs.

 

“Sam, I need more.” Sam nodded with a knowing smile and slowly pulled his fingers from her body. The heat slammed back into her full force as soon as she was void of his touch. A whimper tumbled from her lips as she watched Sam lick his fingers. Charlie pulled him closer to her body, his face now inches from hers. Sam kissed her lips gently as he reached for the foil packet, ripping it open he rolled the condom onto his cock. Sam slowly lowered himself between Charlie's legs.

 

“It's okay, I've got you, Charlie.” Sam kissed a tear away from her cheek as her nerves started to creep back in. Sam rubbed her uninjured side gently, using his other hand to guide himself to her entrance. “You still want this?” Sam spoke quietly in her ear. A small moan accompanied by a slight thrust of Charlie's hips, was all the answer he needed. Sam slowly began pushing his length inside of her. Placing small kisses on her face and neck. Finally, Sam was all the way in, his hips stilled and he waited, giving her quiet encouragements. His hands still caressed her sides, one brushing her hair out of her face as he leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

 

“You can...Move now.” Charlie blushed as the words left her mouth, her hips twitching up against his. Sam bit his lips slightly and pulled out a little bit before pushing back in slowly. Charlie gasped slightly, this was a lot different than the partners she'd had in the past. She slid her legs up and around Sam's hips, locking her legs together around his waist.

 

“Charlie.” Sam's voice was strained slightly, and when charlie opened her eyes to meet his, she realized that she had a death grip on his hair. Charlie murmured her apology and let her hand drifted to his shoulders. She tightened her legs around him, thrusting up to meet his hips as he thrust into her. Soon charlie was a begging mess beneath him. Soft mutters of more and faster were all Sam could hear. His pace picked up significantly as he began to thrust into her harder. Charlie's nails dug into his back and he let out a deep throaty moan, his hips snapping forward into her. His hand slipped between them and began to work against her nub as her thrust into her. Charlie's eyes fluttered closed and her body shook slightly as her orgasm ripped from her body. Sam followed closely behind her, spilling into the condom. They stayed like that for a few breaths, locked together, staying still. After a few moments, charlie released her legs from Sam's waist and fell back against the pillows. Sam kissed her forehead and slowly pulled out. He quickly cleaned them up and slipped his boxers on, moving to grab his shirt. He offered it to charlie and she graciously took it, slipping it over her head. Sam laid back down on the bed and pulled thw covers up around them.

 

“You wanna…” Charlie smiled at the unasked question and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. They slowly drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Mr. And Mrs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the curse still lingers? How will Dean react to his little brother being married to his lesbian best friend?

Charlie woke around 2am to find herself covered in sweat and tell heat was back in her body, like a flame between her legs. She sat up and pulled Sam's t-shirt off of her body, reaching over to shake Sam.

 

“Sam!” Sam blinked rapidly, taking in his surroundings. Charlie sat in his bed, naked. So last night had happened. “Sam, it didn't work! Something's wrong!” Charlie sounded more panicked than ever. They still had 8 hour to figure this out though.

 

“Shit. Let me call dean.” Charlie crumbled back into the bed, sighing. Sam reached for his phone, and she listened as dean came over the line, sounding grumpy as hell. “Dean, it's charlie. It didn't work, I mean we...we both, you know. But she's still burning up, she said the heat came back and if that's not the way to get rid of it-” Sam stopped talking suddenly as dean's voice hummed on the other side. “Of course I did. I'm not an asshole like you.” more information passed from Dean to Sam and Sam's face darkened slightly. “You're kidding right?” another moment, Charlie's fingers traced patterns onto Sam's back, and had the curse not been humming through her veins, she thought she could get used to this, waking up to Sam. “Fine. Thank you.” Sam hung up and laid down, facing her.

 

“Bad news?” Charlie knew it was stupid to ask. But she did anyways. Sam grabbed her hand and played with her fingers.

 

“Apparently the curse calls for skin to skin contact.” Sam's eyes were locked onto something far away. Realization set in for Charlie.

 

“Well then I guess we're screwed.” Sam's eyes snapped to hers.

 

“Why?” Sam looked like someone had stabbed his puppy. Charlie looked away.

 

“I'm not gonna force you to sleep with me again Sam. I'm just not.” Sam released her hand to cup her face and make her look at him.

 

“Hey. I would do anything for you, Charlie. I meant what I said in the church earlier. Even when all this is over and you're no longer my wife, I will still follow all of those vows. Because I love you, Charlie. I always have.” Charlie stared at him incredulously. Sam Winchester loved her?

 

“You love me?” A nod. “Like, you're in love with me?” A sheepish smile and another nod. Charlie smiled and pulled Sam to her, pressing her lips to his. “I love you, too. You moose.” Sam brushed away the tears that started falling from Charlie's eyes. “I'm still a lesbian though. And as great as this night has been, I need you to know it will likely never happen again.” Sam smiled down at her.

 

“As long as you're safe and alive, I'm fine with whatever you give me, Charlie.” Charlie smiled and kissed his nose. She had the best husband in the world.

 

“Now can we please get rid of this curse?”

 

The newlyweds were woken abruptly when the door to Sam's bedroom was flung open. Charlie clutched the blanket to her chest as she sat up, Sam following her. A flash caught them off guard, as dean stood in the doorway with a camera.

 

“What the hell, Dean? How did you get home?” Sam picked up his pillow and threw it at his brother. Dean caught the pillow and tucked it under his arm. 

 

“It's for the scrapbook. I've got pictures from last night too.” A smirk crossed his face. “Only from the ceremony, obviously. And, it's called a cab, dumbass. But for real, you two made a mess of the bathroom. Clean it up while I make breakfast.” Dean threw the pillow back at Sam and headed for the kitchen.

 

“So, about those clothes.” Charlie smiled up at Sam, pushing him off the bed. Sam laughed as he tumbled from the bed, landing on his knees. As he stood, he gave charlie a kiss on the head and walked over to the dresser. He pulled out his favorite flannel shirt and tossed it to charlie. The blue fabric would look great against her skin.”Isn't this your favorite shirt?” Sam cross the room, another shirt in his hands, and leaned over the bed to face charlie.

 

“Favorite shirt for my favorite wife.” A blush crept up Charlie's cheeks as she hit him on the arm. “So...can I still kiss you?” Charlie laughed lightly.

 

“Yes, I am still your wife, after all. Just don't go sticking your disco stick where it don't belong” Sam laughed loudly and pulled her close to him, placing his lips to hers.

 

“Never. Now let's go before Dean has an aneurysm over how we're working this out.” Charlie smiled and pulled her panties from the night before on, bringing the flannel shirt around her and buttoning it up. Sam quickly dressed and ducked out of the room, only to return with their clothes from the night before. After dumping them into his laundry basket he turned to charlie. “ready?” Charlie stood from her spot in the bed and flexed her muscles, stumbling forward slightly into Sam.

 

“Ready as I'll ever be.” Charlie laced her fingers through Sam's and pulled him towards the kitchen. When they approached the kitchen they were greeted with another flash from dean's camera.

 

“Mr. And Mrs. Winchester. Your breakfast will be ready in a moment.” Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair for charlie. Charlie sat down and watched as the brothers busied themselves around the kitchen. Dean flipping pancakes and Sam pouring coffee. It was nice, her life. Her husband and her brother in law were making her, breakfast. Sam came back to the table and set her mug down in front of her, a small kiss placed to her temple.

 

“So, since you guys didn't get a marriage license, you won't have to get an annulment.” Dean's back was to them so he didn't see the look charlie gave Sam. Charlie pushed herself from her chair and planted herself in Sam's lap, trying to keep from giggling as she nodded at him to start the joke. Sam lowered his head pressed his lips to her collarbone as she flung her head back, groaning loudly.

 

“Oh! YES, Sam! Right...Right there!” Charlie closed her eyes and grabbed onto Sam's back, her fingers grasping his shirt. Dean spun, eyes wide.

 

“What the hell, guys?! Not in my kitchen!” A wooden spoon smacked against Sam's head as Charlie started her giggle fit. Rubbing where Deans spoon had landed.

 

“Chill out, man! We're just playing with you.” Sam's voice came out in short laughs as Charlie kissed the top of his head. Dean just stared at them.

 

“So, you're not a lesbian?” Charlie rolled her eyes at him. She smiled at Sam, getting ready to explain to dean.

 

“I'm still a lesbian, Dean. I'm just hetero-romantic. Meaning, I don't like having a dick in my vagina, but I don't have a problem being in a relationship with Sam. That is, if he'll still have me.” Charlie's eyes locked onto Sam's, searching for the rejection she was sure would be there, but finding none.

 

“I told you last night, charlie. I love you, and I'll take whatever you give me. Would you stay my wife?” Charlie blinked away the tears that formed and nodded, kissing the tall young man underneath her.

 

“Of course I will, babe.” Charlie pulled him into a hug and looked up at dean who had slowly retreated, busying himself with the pancakes once again. “Bet you never thought you'd have a lesbian sister in law, did you Dean?” Dean laughed and shook his head.

 

“Never in a million years, but if the two of you are happy, then so am i. Are you two gonna make this official, or just stay biblically married?” Dean sat the pancakes on the table and moved to retrieve the syrup from the cabinet. Sam looked at charlie. They hadn't discussed that part yet.

 

“It's may complicate our identities if we do it legally.” Sam nodded as Charlie voiced her thoughts. “Besides, we know that we're married. And I'm not going to stop calling you my husband when we're out. We could just get a married alias for when we need to be officially married, right?” Sam ran his fingers through her matted red hair.

 

“Fine by me.” Sam released his hold on his wife and reached for a plate.

 

“Are you two going to separate long enough to eat?” Charlie looked over her shoulder to glare at dean.

 

“I will get out my husband's lap when I'm Damn ready.” Charlie placed a kiss on Sam's cheek and crawled out of his lap, reaching for a plate of her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, So this is my crack ship. Welcome. Please be kind in your reviews. This is my first story on here and its been a while since I've written smut, so... I'm a bit awkward at it. Uh... bYe? -Pixie


End file.
